A garden for us
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas para Digimon OTP Week. #5. Hortensia. Más que todo, diría que es porque está agradecido. Taichi&Yamato.
1. Iris

**Digimon Adventure Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **#1. Iris ("Tu amistad es preciosa").**

Porque es infinitamente importante, no puede decírselo.

Es peor ahora que su confianza ciega en él se ha estrellado contra la humanidad de sus reparos y ya no puede predecir a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionara frente a su más reciente descubrimiento.

Hoy, cualquier predicción horrible se muestra plausible, si lo reflexiona por demasiado. Olvidar todos estos años, resentirlos, o pretender que no sucedieron aunque la incomodidad sugiera lo contrario. ¿Soportaría, acaso, algo como eso?

Porque es el peor momento posible, entonces, comunicarlo resulta imposible.

El conflicto, el pesimismo, la pena pugna por ahogarlos y a cada uno de los lazos formados entre ellos. Recuerda con cristalina exactitud la impotencia intercambiada en discusiones y las propias intentonas desesperadas por algo distinto a reticencia; distanciarse significaría ruina para el todo el grupo, por lo que _no puede hacerlo_.

No puede, no, y es irónico quizá, verse atrapado dentro de la realización cuando ya no puede afirmar conocer sus pensamientos a plenitud, cuando afirmar haber sentido sus latidos en ese momento no es más que una falacia débil.

¿Cómo aseverar abrigar un afecto tan incondicional por una persona que huye? Apenas consigue retener algunas promesas ínfimas de lealtad, así que es estúpido e inútil, aunque hieda, atraviese su respiración o muerda en su pecho, sin intención de rendirse. Inútil, absurdo, _peligroso_ , y no lo dirá jamás.

Porque es fuerte en demasía, miente.

Es fuerte, es violento, el sentimiento que se rehúsa a mantenerse escondido. Así, oculta sus reacciones con frases cortantes ya ensayadas, y enfrenta los cuestionamientos de él con mordaces reproches. No es el adecuado para exigirle sinceridad, _¿No ocultaste todo de mí, sin importar lo que pensara al respecto? Deja de jugar al honesto, Taichi,_ repite apartando todo su cuerpo de su alcance, como si bastara.

La amistad que procura salvaguardar, el significado de su existencia, su misión y ese sentimiento inmune a toda razón luchan, lastimándolos a ambos, a él y a todo lo que entiende importante. Sin embargo, porque sabe qué es lo más preciado, emite una disculpa tras la última discusión y asevera, cansado: _no eres tú, confío en ti, lo siento._

Es él, siempre él, de modo que calla la tormenta con un suspiro.

* * *

Nota. Es Taito unilateral, por parte de Yamato. Probablemente existen trabajos mucho mejores de estos dos para esta fecha en particular, pero me animé a hacer algo, y aquí está. Comentarios, críticas y todo ello con reviews.


	2. Lila

**Digimon Adventure/Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **#2. Lila. (La primera emoción del amor).**

Después de meditarlo por algunos días, concluyes que las consecuencias son aterradoras y permanecer ciego a ellas es lo que te orilla a evadir a los otros ( _otros, como si los demás te preguntaran al respecto_ ). Pese lo opresivo de dudar, lo aceptas.

Existe, por supuesto, sí, la incertidumbre dentro del caos, y tanta destrucción. Una suave acusación de tu hermana, empero, logra traer a colación una presión incierta, casi perdida entre el desastre de pensamientos encontrados.

Está allí, ligada a las pupilas cerúleas buscando respuestas esquivas. Ni siquiera tu retiro autoimpuesto ha podido desvelarla, o darle un nombre.

—Tú también estás ocultando algo —no fue eso, precisamente. Hikari debía ser la primera en darse cuenta de ello, por lo que su comentario no hizo más que enmudecerte y generar pesar. Incluso tu apoyo a Jou guardaba cobardía.

 _Sólo estás huyendo._

Sin embargo, ella no ha concluido; atónita, en un tono aletargado, continúa —Es por eso que no quieres hablar con Yamato-san.

Por supuesto, qué más. Callas, poco preparado para rebajarte a negar lo evidente; bastarían tres palabras para destrozar el castillo de excusas frente al rubio y observar la decepción, la fría resignación ocultar la cólera ( _mentiroso…_ ) y la deliberada elección de dejarte, cual desafío indescifrable.

Te dejará definitivamente, entonces, en cuanto la cantidad de rechazos pueda más que sus intentos de hablar. Su persistencia, su amistad alcanzarán su límite y se apartarán de tu camino, elegido del valor, porque te rehúsas a mostrarle todos tus defectos.

No puedes proteger a nadie, ni solucionar todo esto. Incluso a él, quién te conoce más, le ocultarás estos detalles y se irá…

—Vete a dormir —musitas, cerrando los ojos, silenciando hileras de pesadillas y expulsando a magra fuerza la imagen de la expresión defraudada de Yamato alejándose de ti.

Miedo, denominas a opresión en tu pecho, pese a no conocer su razón de ser.

* * *

Patamon está infectado.

Todo, comprensiblemente, conlleva a sospechar de Meiko y su digimon, no obstante la clara aprehensión del grupo a concebir una traición. La avidez de conocimiento incrementa de manera violenta, y el espacio para confortar a la nueva chica, o a Takeru, se reduce.

En tu posición neutral, observas las discusiones entre Koushirou y Mimi desarrollarse sin pretender acallarlas; el niño de las primeras aventuras habría tomado el lado del pelirrojo sin dudarlo, pero el muchacho de hoy no puede evitar entenderla mejor.

Quieran o no admitirlo, existen fantasmas y dolor enredándose entre ellos, e ignorarlos no hará que se marchen. Lo sabes, ya lo intentaste.

Una discusión, empero, que no consigues evitar aguarda por ti, a plena luz del día. Reconciliarte con Yamato sin llegar a discutir, realmente, lo ocurrido dejó de surtir efecto en cuanto el elegido de la esperanza se vio involucrado en la infección de los digimons.

Tú prefieres dejárselo al profesor Daigo y la agencia gubernamental encargada de ello, porque podían evaluar los riesgos mejor que un grupo de adolescentes; Yamato desea seguir con los planes de Koushirou hasta el final, y pensar en las circunstancias después.

Takeru vale todo para él, claro.

—Tenemos que intentarlo —indica, sin emitir algún saludo—. Suceda lo que suceda, no podemos permitir que Patamon corra más peligro. Ya no hay tiempo.

—Sería peor precipitarnos —respondes, de inmediato, evitando reflexionar en la misma desesperación de siempre, o en cuán importante será siempre Takeru. Aunque harías lo mismo por Hikari, el sentimiento extraño vuelve a atormentarte.

Aunque sabes que haría igual por tu bien, la molestia consigue colarse en tu tono.

—Honestamente, no sabemos qué hacer —prosigue, eludiendo su mirada—. Si empeoramos las cosas, junto con la condición de Patamon, ¿Qué haremos, entonces?

Culpar a Koushirou, al maestro, a ti, ver arder el mundo. La pregunta, quizá, es qué hará Yamato si las ideas del elegido del conocimiento fracasan, o cuanto está dispuesto a arriesgar por los que considera preciados.

¿Ardería, también, si se lo prohibieras?

—Continuar.

Es odioso, pero una risa mordaz contesta al color determinado en su voz. Sí, continuar y arrasar con todo; seguir y fulminar hasta la misma esencia de ustedes mismos por un resultado fuera de alcance. Tan monocromático, tan típico y temerario

Es irónico que seas tú quien inculcara todo eso en tu mejor amigo.

—¿Sin importar qué? —inquieres, al punto abrumado, casi conteniéndote de sacudirlo hasta que entienda los límites y peligros, y que ya no son niños invencibles. ( _Saldrás herido, maldita sea_ ) —. Si es Gabumon quien resulta infectado por esto, ¿Está bien?

Viras, sí, viras y encuentras el semblante convulso. Es una acusación, sin duda, que necesita ser más evidente, si acaso deseas apartarlo del camino elegido, ese de avanzar, herirse y estrellarse; finiquitas, sosteniendo su gesto herido sin pestañear:

—¿Serás tan egoísta?

No necesitas ser un genio para entender que jamás recibirás la respuesta que mereces a ello.

* * *

La paz rota implica el abandono que aborreces, y Yamato rehúye tu compañía, en cuanto puede.

Los días siguientes se hace evidente que el rubio ha desistido de buscarte u ofrecerte alternativas; cualquier palabra tuya sólo genera murmullos taciturnos de cortesía, además de una distancia extranjera e insoportable. Te ha dejado, o lo está intentando. Lo detestas.

Admites que estás solo apenas tres días tras el incidente. Admites, también, que preferirías tragarte las palabras de lleno si significara poder leer más allá de la pétrea máscara cortés en el rostro pálido que extrañas.

Lo admites, sí, mas no cambia el que permanezcas mudo frente a tus propios demonios.

Pero, tal vez, es peor exigirle explicaciones como si sus vidas de escolares y niños elegidos no se mezclaran, y él debiera dejar a un lado lo dicho aquel día. Es peor, en verdad, pues las acusaciones vuelan a solas, y apenas soporta mirarte dos segundos antes de excusarse.

No tienes derecho a exigirle sinceridad, dice. No puedes prometer estar ahí cuando te necesita después de desterrar todas sus intenciones de ayudar a Takeru, o de entenderte, _¿Quién te crees para demandar algo de mí, Taichi? Ni siquiera ahora dejas de mentirme como un cobarde._

Sin embargo, es mejor que tú porque las disculpas llegan raudas. Sólo segundos de mutismo herido bastan para que el cantante presione ambas manos contra su rostro, atormentado, y musite _lo siento_.

Te asusta su aspecto abrumado, todo en tu pecho clama por extender una mano y hacer eco de sus palabras; sin embargo, sólo te marchas, escapando a la soledad y a imágenes mezcladas de su rostro alejándose y tu ciudad destrozada.

Las dudas y esa emoción sin nombre son iguales ahora, y siguen atormentándote.

* * *

—Realmente es duro.

—¿Qué, Hikari? —indagas, en una tarde perezosa. Su pena crece cada día con la desesperación de Takeru, y es tan familiar que sólo atinas a tomar su mano, permitiéndole un contacto prohibido a todos, excepto Agumon.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, tragando en seco, componiéndose, pareciera, de algún pensamiento tenebroso. —Observar a alguien querido sufrir… y ser incapaz de evitarlo.

Se refiere al elegido de la esperanza, por supuesto. No obstante, cualquier frase consoladora muere con el posible significado de tal reflexión. Querido, sufrir, _incapaz_.

Duele todavía más ahora.

* * *

—¡No!

La escena es un calco perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto, Taichi, no puedes ser más imbécil. Incluso, las palabras de Sora se asemejan a tus propias conclusiones, aun si no las dijeras, o no las reconocieras; por favor, ¿Qué más podría ser?

¿Serás tan idiota de saberlo en un momento como este?

Es ahora cuando encuentras un nombre para la helada alarma atravesando todo tu cuerpo ante la escena: Yamato corriendo para interponerse entre Meiccoomon y Patamon, Yamato buscando aún preservar a Takeru de perder a su compañero otra vez.

Insensato Yamato que no entiende lo que significa un ataque en estas circunstancias.

—¡No! —exclamas, gritas, anuncias tu desesperación al mundo. Avanzas, pues, quizá corriendo, tal vez apartando los escombros de tu camino porque el imbécil de Yamato no va a desaparecer, _no puede._

 _Mi madre trataba de protegerme._

Todo retorna con violencia, toda la tensión, los silencios, las frases escogidas para herir, pero también una risa inconfundible, o la calidez en las mejillas al lograr una carcajada plena, o una sonrisa sincera. Todo, eres un idiota, pero él también lo es y no lo dejarás ir.

El egoísta, claro, eres tú. E ironía final, no te arrepentirás.

—¡Taichi…!

Sólo tiras de su brazo, entonces. Sin medir fuerza, e ignorando su sorprendida exclamación, atraes su cuerpo a tu lado, mientras el alarido destrozado de Takeru ahoga el seco jadeo de su digimon. Ha terminado.

 _Sólo trataba de protegerme porque me amaba._

Observas su desolación, anonadado. Aunque lo resientas, escapa a tu agarre y corre hacia su hermano. Es amor, sí, lo que trae alivio al saberle a salvo, y lo que impulsa a Yamato hacia Takeru.

Amor, lo reconoces con la misma certeza con la que entiendes que no te perdonará esto mientras viva.

* * *

 _Nota._ Unilateral (o al menos, eso cree Taichi) Taito. En resumen, la primera "emoción" que hace identificable el amor es la protección, o al menos lo vi así. Ambas viñetas están relacionadas, así que esta es una suerte de secuela; temporalmente, ambas estarían situadas en la tercera OVA, pero sé que la verdadera hará UA a esto. Comentarios, y eso con sus reviews.


	3. Lirio soñador

**Digimon Adventure/Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **#3. Lirio soñador ("Quisiera que estuvieras aquí").**

Realmente no podría ser peor, incluso si concibiera los escenarios alternativos que había imaginado. Quizá es un sinsentido volver a ello, quizá la desesperación no es la mejor consejera, pero no puede, simplemente no puede resignarse a aceptar lo que sucedió, y ya.

Él debió entenderlo. Pese a la amistad de años, o el afecto, o el que hubiera actuado del mismo modo de encontrarse en el otro lado de la situación…

No, no puede seguir justificándolo y evitando su iniciativa de hablar al mismo tiempo; el punto, lo que molesta y duele más allá del propio egoísmo, es que confió en Taichi para permitirle proteger a Takeru, y esa confianza fue infundada.

Si ya no le era posible fiarse en el entendimiento mutuo, o la tácita necesidad de cuidar de sus hermanos menores; si no restaba eso y le dolía perdonarlo. ¿Qué quedaba en estos tiempos aciagos?

¿Qué justificación podía conjurar para continuar aferrándose a ese sentimiento, en realidad?

—Deberías comer —indica, espabilando. Es tan egoísta pensar ahora en Taichi, o el estado de su amistad ( _no, no, cómo pudo_ ) frente a la desolación de la persona más importante para él. Tan usual de él, olvidar a Takeru cuando es lo único que importa ( _deja de mentir_ )

Lo único que importa, o la persona que observa inamovible el plato en frente suyo. El elegido de la esperanza ha estado sentado allí desde que dejó a los demás allí y lo arrastró a su apartamento; si bien logró detener el influjo continuo de sollozos, no encontró otra reacción que _vacío_.

Lo peor, terríficamente, yacía tras aquella expresión vacua; el fracaso, también, se encontraba en entender que susurrar consuelo no solucionaría nada y brindarle comida tampoco, pero era lo único que se le ocurría intentar.

Acaso hubieras escapado del brazo de Taichi reteniéndole, tal vez nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

( _Tal vez no tendría que vivir con la traición golpeándole a cada segundo_ ).

—Por favor —insiste, tratando de mantener la calma. Por supuesto, habla al silencio y es desquiciante; ningún sonido aparte de gemidos lastimeros escaparía los labios del menor, sin importar quién se lo pidiera.

Impotencia, la recuerda a la perfección. De pronto, o no, no realmente, la pérdida, el dolor, los secretos que Takeru no ha revelado, aquello que jamás podrá hacer, y todo el fracaso colman la copa peligrosamente llena.

Nada está funcionando, nada lo hará, porque la oportunidad de cambiarlo le fue arrebatada de las manos. No obstante, no puede culpar a esa persona por completo, ni siquiera por _Takeru_ ; ha rechazado su mano hace poco, e incluso así, no lo ha abandonado.

Tiembla, ahoga un jadeo, se incorpora y trata de serenarse con toda sus fuerzas. Lo último que le resta, acaso instinto, o el amor incondicional que profesa hacia el rubio delante de él lo empuja a sostener sus hombros en un agarre casi febril.

—Takeru, _por favor_ —carraspea al rostro que no está dispuesto a contestar.

* * *

Es evidente que lo extraña, mas no se equivocó. Jamás le dirá a nadie que existía otra elección además de la que eligió.

En cuanto el ángel se desvaneció en partículas y un jadeo sorpresivo, él escapó de su alcance. Desde entonces, lo último que escuchó de Yamato fue un seco _déjame_ , antes de observarlo marcharse de la zona de desastre.

Ahora le resta fiarse de la férrea determinación de Koushirou, preocuparse por sacudirlos y guiarlos, esta vez. Queda apretar la mandíbula, disponer que Jou preste atención al bienestar del genio del grupo, dejar a Sora la mediación de los problemas entre Mimi y el último y brindar fuerzas a la acongojada Hikari.

Sin embargo, la fortaleza no basta cuando se percata de la figura solitaria evadiendo su mirada. El rubio puede pretender esconder sus reacciones de cualquier otro, pero sería un insulto asumir que Taichi es incapaz de percibir el tremor ínfimo en su semblante cada vez que se encuentran.

Frente a ello, empuja el suspiro a la base de la garganta, y las ansias de retener su muñeca. Saber qué lo mueve a sostenerlo cual lámpara entre miles de pensamientos no excusa una intervención directa; el universo de su mejor amiga se reduce a Takeru en estos momentos.

Lo extraña aunque le sea poco merecido; a él, su estúpida sensibilidad, su habilidad de confrontarlo con la verdad sin maquillarla, y a su modo de reanimarlo con un toque. Sólo las memorias de ello le permiten avanzar a zancadas sin observar su espalda alejarse también.

* * *

Un día, el extraño balance entre echarlo de menos y cuidar del grupo se quiebra. Después de un frustrante entrenamiento de fútbol (odioso, pues enfocarse en el balón durante estos meses suena a niñería), encuentra a Sora en el umbral de su puerta.

No sería extraño en absoluto sino conociera al dedillo las expresiones de su amiga más antigua. Ella, sin duda, puede leer sus reacciones con la misma agudeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha abandona la arrugada tela de su blusa, buscando en su rostro algo que la impulse a seguir. Preocupación, gritan casi las pupilas cálidas, y sus sentidos se tornan alerta en seguida.

—¿Sora? —inquiere y da un paso tentativo hacia ella. Miles de opciones aparecen en su mente: el Digimundo, Koushirou, Takeru, _Hikari._

Si le ocurrió algo a Hikari debido a su debilidad jamás…

—Escúchame, Taichi. —El contacto súbito de las pequeñas manos pudo calmarlo; existía, por supuesto, una razón para confiar incondicionalmente en la elegida del amor y su innata habilidad de serenarlos es una de ellas—. No existe quién culpar por lo que voy a contarte, ¿de acuerdo? —La alarma vuelve a marejadas, pero Sora no le permite emitir sonido—. Te lo digo porque esa persona te necesita y debes estar ahí.

En teoría, el gesto de sostener tu rostro y pronunciar claro el problema debería serenarle. Cada músculo de su cuerpo reclama atender a la suave solicitud de la tenista, y es casi lastimera su deseo de escuchar, porque resistir otro golpe parece demasiado.

Empero, el martillo cae indetenible. Sonido tras sonido, fonema tras fonema, y el precario equilibrio se desploma. Todo menos esto.

* * *

Aceptar sería consecuente. Permitirse pronunciarlo en voz alta apartaría el hedor a hipocresía que emanan sus solicitudes de escuchar la verdad. Acaso confesara en el mundo material que añora hasta las burlas infantiles de Taichi, Takeru se animaría a compartir su miseria con él.

Pero el valor se ha marchado junto a la rendición del castaño. Como niño, como estúpido, resiente ganar la distancia que pedía con gestos despreciativos y claras evasivos; el líder le ha dejado a su suerte, esta vez.

No es extraño encontrarse perdido en la pantalla del celular, en su número, y resistiéndose a la tentación. Aguanta, entonces, aguanta, telefoneando a los demás, en su lugar; tiene que contribuir en lo que sea, ahora.

Contribuir, claro, aunque la angustia no se desvanezca. Su jornada transcurre entre saber que su relación está deteriorada, _saber_ que no puede remediarlo sin sacrificar su sanidad o desoír las lógicas razones para resentirlo y fingir normalidad.

La solución parece lejana, el mundo les da la espalda, y Takeru apenas si sostiene una tensa charla con él antes de negar cualquier tipo de sentimiento ajeno a su meta. Se romperá pronto; lo admitirá, tal vez, pero no ahora. ( _No lo siento, Yamato)._

Sin embargo, la aparición de Taichi en su puerta destruye sus pronósticos de raíz.

( _Nunca escucharás un lo siento de mí_ ).

* * *

 _Nota_. Leyéndolo está bastante repetitivo, y lo terminé tarde, pero el deber llama. Si no se entiende, son de ambos puntos de vista (Taichi y Yamato) y es una secuela; sí, parece que las viñetas serán cronológicas, pese a mis planes originales. Comentarios, críticas y cualquier duda con review.


	4. Caléndula

**Digimon Aventure/ Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **#4. Caléndula. ("Pena y dolor").**

Golpearlo en este momento estaría acorde con el niño de primaria, aquel rabioso y desesperado por salvar a su compañero. Ya no eres tal persona, sin embargo, sin importar cuánto lo añores.

La expresión atormentada de él, de cuclillas frente al ordenador portátil, suplica por un castigo, y por ello no lo harás. Después de todo, no existe mayor suplicio que el revelado este día.

—Entonces… —musitas, derrumbándote en el suelo de la habitación. El universo a tu alrededor se revuelve raudo, causándote náuseas y un ardor familiar en la garganta; todo es, incluso, peor de lo que imaginaste mientras corrías hasta aquí.

Las manos prestas del pelirrojo permanecen cerca del teclado, pero ningún movimiento irrumpe el funesto mutismo. Busca tu mirar, después de unos segundos, indispuesto a continuar ocultándolo, listo para culparse, quizá porque te conoce lo suficiente.

Ya no lo eres, no lo harás, es simple. Desquicia, cada explicación levitando sobre ustedes, mas la expresión de Koushirou te impide ceder a la ira; él, quien sabe acerca de esto desde hace tanto, quien se vio incapaz de solucionarlo después de tanto intentar, no merece ningún reproche.

Ninguno de los otros merece alguna reprensión y, no obstante, ¿qué es esto sino un castigo por la infantil complacencia?

—Es verdad, la perderán —afirma el elegido del conocimiento, irrumpiendo en tus pensamientos— Ahora mismo, está ocurriendo y no _sé..._ —El peso de ello quebró la voz de Izumi y dotó a su tono de una cualidad áspera—. No sé cómo detenerlo, Taichi.

Así, los años transcurridos de despedazaban al alcance de la mano, lenta y cruelmente. El consuelo que querías brindarle no llegó, pues lo único impreso en tu retina es aquella frase tan inocente del principio; es tan perverso escucharla contaminarse de pérdida.

 _¡Taichi, Taichi!_

* * *

Lo abrazas hasta que el oxígeno parece abandonarlo. Lo abrazas a pesar de su resistencia, de las jornadas sin dirigirse palabra o el océano de gritos reprimidos en tu pecho, porque es el único que puede sostenerte, lo sepa, o no.

Le necesitas ahora más que nunca. Si no eres egoísta ahora y desoyes tu propia desesperación, no serás capaz de continuar; incluso si te golpea después, lo necesitas ya. Tangible, aquí, durante la hora más oscura.

—¡Déjame!

Lo abrazas mientras su figura pugna por liberarse. Hace dos horas, probablemente le hubieras soltado.

Aquella sentencia, eso, ¿acaso es plausible evocarla y prescindir de ahogarte, al mismo tiempo? Cada minuto proclama que los perderán y cómo vas a decirles, cómo piensas afrontar ese momento, qué harás cuando escuches eso de Agumon, no lo sabes, _no lo sabes._

Ni conoces y ni puedes imaginarlo. Imaginas, casi sientes: el sollozo ahogado de Mimi, las pequeñas manos de Sora temblar y su plácida sonrisa forzada, el tono contrito de Koushirou, la culpa de Jou, y Hikari, en la oscuridad. La ves, lo detestas, pero la ves rodeada de oscuridad, lejos de ti, llorando.

Tu preciada, adorada hermanita sufre desconsolada. Lenta, avanza hacia Gatomon y la pregunta aparece, tan odiosa. Todos los compañeros la formularán y, de esa manera, destruirá a los elegidos sin violencia. Yamato también, ciertamente; esto destruirá a Yamato.

Ni siquiera imaginas cómo soportar el vendaval por ellos, por ella, por él, cuando Agumon la diga también.

—¿…Taichi?

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

La infección tenía una solución y la agencia gubernamental la adoptó antes de consultarles. En cuanto decidieron enfrentar a Angemon, todos estuvieron expuestos a la operación. En poco tiempo, sería irreversible. Eso dijo Koushirou Izumi hoy; Sora ignoraba la explicación completa, pero los signos en Gatomon provocaron que Hikari acudiera a ella.

Reinicio. Proyecto reinicio. En una semana exacta sus compañeros digimon habrán perdido sus memorias para siempre.

Por ese escenario posible sientes los párpados anegados en lágrimas. Respiras pesadamente en el hombro quieto de Yamato, y eres un maldito cobarde; deberías estar con Agumon en tanto reconozca tu rostro, pero es inútil construir recuerdos condenados.

O, peor aún sería peor provocar un avance de la infección y causar que el último momento entre ustedes sea una batalla. Gatomon ya ha atacado a Hikari, y no pudiste protegerla. Si las circunstancias indicaran lastimar a Agumon, ¿qué sentido tendría todo?

Buscarán respuestas de ti, todos ellos, y no las tendrás nunca

* * *

—¿Taichi?

Resulta sorpresivo al punto que desistes, escuchando. Sí, es verdad. Un escalofrío recorre tu espalda cuando caes en cuento que está llorando, aferrado a ti. Sea que tu entero ser rechace la idea, ( _no puede llorar, no así, no puedes escucharlo infeliz_ ), o no, está balbuceando lamentos en tu piel y todo lo demás desaparece.

Intentas, alarmado pues parece a punto de ahogarse, apartarlo por un momento. Cuidadoso, temeroso de su fragilidad, intentas calmarlo. —Taichi, escucha… —Pero, no escuchará, y ¿son disculpas lo que brota de la voz quebrada?

—Está bien, Taichi, estará bien. —Superfluo, inútil, afirmarlo, dibujar círculos en su espalda, como hiciste con Takeru. No sabes lo que dice, no has olvidado por completo lo que sucedió, no entiendes qué sucede, por lo que recurres al conforte infantil; ya no te es posible recurrir al rencor cuando tus propias pupilas tiemblan al unísono de sus gemidos.

Lo único que haces cuando tu amor llora es susurrar sinsentidos, lo siento, perdóname, estará bien, estoy aquí, en su cabello, estremeciéndote e ignorando el sendero de lágrimas frescas, propias, descendiendo por tus mejillas.

* * *

 _Nota_. Quizá estaré atrasada hasta que termine. En fin, traté de adaptarme a los spoilers, porque estoy segura que no planeaba llegar hasta este punto cuando imaginé esto por primera vez. Además, creo que falto dolor. Respuestas, comentarios y todo con reviews.


	5. Hortensia

**Digimon Adventure/Tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **#5. Hortensia ("Profunda gratitud")**

Al final de todo, se lo dices.

Su súbita suavidad, el barítono grave de su voz rasgándose entre torpes frases de consuelo y el tremor creciente en las manos de artista causan que las razones broten solas de tus labios. _Ellos_ los olvidarán muy pronto. Después de lo vivido durante estos años, los recuerdos importan mucho menos que cintas gastadas en un basurero.

Es irónico, injusto, hilarante hasta la histeria, pero es. Ninguno lo cambiará, y te sientes absolutamente impotente.

Está bien, repite, mecánico, aunque el tono demasiado cristalino de su mirar refleje la verdad. No, claro que no, Yamato; por supuesto que no, y te resistes, riendo maníaco, ¿es así como termina? Si tus compañeros destinados pueden perder memorias de forma tan fácil, nada impide hacer de absolutamente todos estos años una farsa, así que, _¿qué carajo está bien, Ishida?_

Va a estar bien. Una y otra vez. El enojo se torna desolación; llano y gruñidos airados se confunden entre la camisa empapada del rubio, y sus palabras pierden fuerza, en cuánto más te empeñas en negarlas.

Está tan destruido como tú respecto a esto. Espetas tal verdad, empujándole y tomando sus hombros, quizá buscando no lastimarlo; oh, cómo deseas romper algo, cualquier cosa, y negar el abismo frente a tus pies. Gabumon también va a desconocerlo ese día y se acabará.

No está bien.

—¿Y qué? —objeta, en un siseo. Colérico, entierras el puño en su hombro derecho, ignorando el gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Es esto, o el mismo puño rompiendo su mandíbula. Maldito lobo solitario, quién más que él llegaría a tal extremo de egoísmo para protegerse; o tal vez, es tan cruel que no le molesta perderlo, de la misma forma en que te rechazó sin pestañear.

No obstante las acusaciones, su rostro permanece en su sitio, imbatible. Las cicatrices que dejará lo dicho, pueden observarlas claras, pero no flaquea. Es exasperante; ni siquiera recuerdas porque creíste necesitar encontrarte a su lado ahora.

Al igual que le importa muy poco condenar al mundo entero por lo que cree correcto, él…

—¡ _No_ es eso! —masculla, silenciando tu reclamo— Eso… ¿acaso piensas perder a Agumon por lo que pasará?

—¿Es qué existe otra opción? ¡Koushirou, ni Koushirou tiene una sola idea para parar el proyecto!

—¿Y _qué_? —reitera Yamato, duro— ¿Los vamos a abandonar a su suerte sólo porque no nos recuerden, y enterramos en nuestra propia autocompasión?

Oh, no lo entiende. —Es imposible arreglarlo, Yamato. —insistes. A pesar de aliviarte el que no sea un completo bastardo y su problema sea comprender la situación es peor repetirlo—. Sin importar qué…

En teoría, cuando lo reflexiones en el futuro, resultará inocente no imaginar que te pegaría. Ahora, el movimiento sólo genera ardor y más maldiciones. El otro, sin embargo, aún se yergue tenaz, obstinado aunque la pena amenace tormenta y los rastros de llanto antiguo desmientan su fortaleza.

—¡Aún serán nuestros amigos después de eso, imbécil! —estalla el rubio— ¡Estuvieron ahí cuando no sabíamos quiénes eran, cuando no existían _memorias_ entre nosotros…! —el punto, de pronto, comienza a asomarse entre los escombros. Imbécil, sí, mil veces—. ¿Acaso los vamos a abandonar sólo porque es duro que no puedan recordarnos? ¡Ellos no lo hicieron!

 _¡He estado esperándote, Taichi!_

Esperaron, todos esperaron por largos años. Solos, expuestos a los peligros de la Isla File y frente a una incierta esperanza de hallar un grupo de mocosos inexpertos. Koromon, infinitamente pequeño, aceptó tu entero ser sin arrepentirse de los años de espera; te aceptó, tan fácilmente, ¿lo habías olvidado, quizá?

La esperanza surge del desespero; no lo acalla, pues los hechos son innegables, mas logra darte un propósito y sacudir fuera la cobardía.

* * *

En este momento, entiende que el peso de su culpa es descomunal, pero no puedes compadecerlo. Intentarlo resultó un error; no funcionó antes, ni lo hará ahora.

Es demasiado también para ti. Antes de Gabumon y el Mundo Digital eras un complejo de máscaras endebles, practicadas para proteger un interior derrotado; antes de Gabumon, el hecho de ser insuficiente, _rechazado_ era un tormento diario e infinito.

Él te brindó afecto y te aceptó. Él escuchó tus problemas y te regaló algo que no has podido pagarle; quizá, nunca podrás compensarlo. Porque después de que la derrota de Taichi deje de enfurecerte sabes que vendrá el desconsuelo por todo.

Llenar el silencio de una expectativa, aunque te aferres a ella, no cambiará que, en siete días esos días se habrán marchado.

Deja, sin embargo, que tu indignación hacia él te sostenga, por ahora. El líder, tu persona importante, se encuentra hundido en un círculo de autorecriminación y dolor; sea o no comprensible, no puede seguir.

Él debe ser fuerte. Su felicidad, la de todos, recae en su determinación, y lo sabes.

—¿Qué harás, entonces? —arguyes, y detestas la agitación que te arrebate la nimia templanza restante; no te escuchará si te quiebras ahora. Es imposible, entiendes, no puedes quebrarte ahora—. ¿Ayudarás a Agumon y reconstruirás tu lazo, o te quedarás ahí?

Taichi se incorpora y te observa, ausente. El enojo parece dormido, pero el desaliento puede rondar en su mirada, si bien no lo distingues. Permanece ahí, acaricia la cólera mientras te permite olvidarlo. Quizá mientes y quizá es un sinsentido tratar de reconstruir la historia; es imperativo no conocer la respuesta ahora.

Resulta en demasía atroz perder tanto en tan corto tiempo. Jamás lo soportarás.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de repetir la última interrogante, el término se ve interrumpido por una sensación familiar. _No_ , no. Ya no puedes confortarlo. Eres incapaz de consolarle, acabas de golpearlo, hace días que lo ignoras ¿por qué hacer esto de nuevo?

—Tú… —balbuceas. Si bien pretendes exigir su elección, ninguna palabra concreta consigue materializarse y encuentras, horrorizado, que los sollozos están a punto de vencer. No han alcanzado escapar hoy, en ningún momento.

Al menos, él no puede verte. Estás tan cansado de pretender estar bien, Yamato; nadie te reprocharía lamentarte por ello. Hace tanto que reprimes llorar las pérdidas que es un alivio recordar cómo hacerlo.

 _Llorar no solucionará nada. Basta ya._

—¡Tú…!. —Es un quejido agudo lo que reemplaza a tu intento por escuchar una respuesta. Taichi envuelve tu torso en un nuevo abrazo, y vocea su decisión, por fin.

—Reconstruiré todo. Haré lo que sea, lo prometo.

Eso es lo único que necesitas para abandonar la fortaleza, o las máscaras, por esta noche.

* * *

Numerosos momentos marcan el porqué, diría si cualquiera indagara sus motivos de elegirlo, entre todos los que conoce, o el de quererlo. Evocaría decenas de triunfos, discusiones y derrotas; repondría, extasiado, que quién los eligió como compañeros de fusión no se equivocó, en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, reflexionaría, tal vez más grave, que lo esencial es cuán agradecido se siente. Ha aprendido tanto de él y le debe tanto que es imposible no estar allí. Tiene miles de defectos, mas a su lado no parecen tan terribles; a su lado, de hecho, tiene la certeza que no lo devorarán vivo.

Está agradecido, concluiría como en aquella noche de verano. Sin hablar, recordaría esa velada sombría y murmurar gracias, soy un imbécil, gracias, frente al muchacho de mirar zafiro; pleno de calidez, no evitaría sonreír al recordar que fue entonces que lo entendió por completo.

—Sólo… nos necesitamos el uno al otro. Él… es el único para mí —repondría, encogiéndose de hombros. Curiosamente, el otro también habría formulado algo similar.

* * *

 _Nota_. Esto de cambiar de narrador es nuevo para mí, pero quería hacerlo aquí, porque sentía que era la forma de expresar el punto de la fecha. Atrasada, otra vez. En fin, comentarios y todo ello con reviews.


End file.
